Nova Griffonia
With the collapse of the Griffon's ancient Empire nearly 30 years ago Nova Griffonia has found itself independent for the first time after 200 years. However due to Nova Griffonia's over-reliance on Imperial industrial goods and military protection she has found herself suffering heavily in the recent years. Her armies are comprised of militias barely held together by their commanders, the economy has practically collapsed, and to top it off the many dissidents the old Empire sent to her shores have become more active and violent than ever. The only thing keeping the country together is Governor Teafeather's sheer force of will, but no one lives forever... Lore The land that is now Nova Griffonia was previously settled by the Penguins and Yaks. Nova Griffonia was founded by griffon settlers around 800 ALB as a colony of the Griffonian Empire. They slowly drove the native Penguins and Yaks further inland. Whilst many griffons went to Nova Griffon for new opportunity, it was also where the Empire sent its many political opponents. When the Griffonian Empire collapsed in 971 the colony suddenly found it self independent. However this caused a number of problems for Nova Griffonia. Problems The former colony relied heavily on the Empire for protection and with no military units coming from Griffonian, Nova Griffonia found itself forced to use local militia to patrol the country. While this has kept order in the country the militia is led by self elected commanders and have no experience in planning complex operations. If Nova Griffon is to complete with the other armies in the Equestrian continent than it will have to solve its militia problem. Nova Griffonia relied heavily on manufactured goods from the Empire and with the collapse of the Empire these goods stopped coming. The colony lacked an industrial base and thus this has caused the economy to nearly collapse. In recent years the political climate has grown unstable. The many political opponents the Empire sent to Nova Griffonia have organized themselves into several groups and tensions are high between them. The only thing keeping the groups from fighting each other is Governor Teafeather. If Governor Teafeather were to die it is predicted the country would descend into chaos. Lastly, beyond the formal borders of Nova Griffonia lie the Griffon Frontier. Though nominally administered by Nova Griffonia via Governor Muck the realm is poor, mountainous, and filled with smugglers, bandits, and tribes of cannibals. Starting Situation Nova Griffonia starts with a decently sized industry. By going though its powerful industrial tree and annexing the Griffon Frontier. Nova Griffonia can quickly become the strongest out of its neighbors. Around the middle of 1009 Governor Teafeather will be assassinated. Nova Griffonia will than get a series events causing a mass loss of PP. Its recommend to spend PP before the assassination happens Threats and Opportunities Griffon Frontier '''starts as an autonomous puppet of Nova Griffonia and Nova Griffonia has cores on all of the Griffon Frontier.. Upon completing their first focus they will ask Nova Griffonia for funds. If funds are given then the Griffon Frontier will develop it self before being peacefully annexed by Nova Griffonia at the end of 1008. If funds are not given than the Griffon Frontier will become independent and Nova Griffonia will have to go to war to reclaim the Griffon Frontier. If the player is very very patient, they may wish to get more factories in the long run, but they won't have access to the generous supply of crystals provided by the Griffon frontier in the meantime.. This will require Nova Griffonia to not give Griffon funds, then fail to win the war against Nova Griffonia (if the player makes no progress for a few months the option for a white peace will be available. Griffon Frontier's "victory" will unlock a variety of factory and mining focuses, and will inevitably declare war on the player later, much stronger than early game. If both the Griffon Frontier and Nova Griffonia are communist then the Griffon Frontier can do a focus that lets Nova Griffonia annex them peacefully '''Kingdom of Pingland and Polar Bear Communities '''are targets to the north for expansion. Due to their weak industry and population they should be the first targets for expansion. Do note that a harmonic Pingland may ask Equestria for a guarantee or create the Northern Pact consisting of Penguins, Polar Bears, and the Yaks in response to a fascist or communist Nova Griffonia '''Kingdom of Yakyakistan '''is another potential target for expansion. However due to its industry and mountainous terrain it can be a difficult target. They should only be targeted after the Polar Bear Communities and Kingdom of Pingland are defeated. '''Stalliongrad '''is a communist country directly south of Nova Griffonia. Their actions towards Nova Griffonia will depend on who is elected as General Secretary. If Sinister is elected as General Secretary then Nova Griffonia will be the first target of Sinister's militaristic policy. If Vasiliy is elected as General Secretary then Stalliongrad can support left-wing forces in Nova Griffonia after Teafeather's assassination. The communist influence can be removed however it can potentially lead to Stalliongrad declaring war on Nova Griffonia. A Vasiliy elected Stalliongrad can be a ally for a communist Nova Griffonia. '''Griffonia Empire '''is Nova Griffonia's former overlord. They will eventually demand Nova Griffonia to be its puppet or else they will get a war goal against Nova Griffonia. However this will take a extremely long time as this happens at the very end of their political tree '''Changeling Lands '''can target Nova Griffon after it has defeated Equestria. '''Equestria can sometimes interfere with a expansion Nova Griffonia by guaranteeing its neighbors. Nova Griffonia has claims on the Village Up North and may seize it via a border conflict decision if Equestrian is in a civil war National Focus The Industrial branch will help put Nova Griffonia's economy back on track. This branch will initially reduce the effects of the "Colonial Administration" national spirit and open several mines allowing Nova Griffonia to gain more resources. The final focus will finally get rid of the negative spirit effecting Nova Griffon's economy and replaced it with a positive modifier. This is a powerful branch as in addition to the above benefits, the focuses give numerous factories and a research slot. It is highly recommend the player completes this branch first. Political Paths The political path is locked till Governor Teafeather is assassinated which happens around the middle of 1009. Around 2 months after Teafeather's assassination Nova Griffonia will get a event where Highill will attempt a coup on the council. If Highill's coup succeeds than his own political path opens up. If HIghill's coup fails than elections will take placed and either the Party of Griffon Interests (PGI), Griffonian Social Democratic Party (GSDP), or Griffonian People's Party (GPP) are elected. Highill's coup succeeding will open up the Non-Aligned path which later changes to Fascist. After the coup the military junta immediately consolidates its rule by wiping out the GSDP and GPP, organizing a secret police, and allying with the PGI. Highill will crown himself Imperator and declare Nova Griffonia the Western Griffon Empire. At this part the ruling party will change to fascism. The newly declared Empire will then aim to conquer the Equestrian continent. Notable bonus from this path is the Imperator Highball's Gallant Knights '''national spirit which provide strong military bonus In the '''Fascist path in an unlikely turn of events the PGI win the elections. The PGI will than quickly prepare Nova Griffonia for a war. As the PGI has the same goals as Highill of forming a Western Griffonia Empire they share their final branch with Highball's branch. Like Highill, Ironclaw will crown himself Imperator and aim to conquer the Equestrian continent. Notable bonuses include 4 military factories and 16 rubber. In the Harmony path the GSPD win the elections. The GSPD will focus on making Nova Griffon a nation better suited to the ideas of harmony. The GSPD will then form the Northern Bloc, a alliance consisting of the Yaks/Jaks, Penguins, and Polar Bears. Though focuses the alliance members will gain various bonuses. Notable bonuses include a research slot In the Communist '''path the GPP win the elections and will start creating a communist state. They can either create their own faction or join Stalliongard's faction. Their final focuses give war goals to liberate their neighbors. Notable bonuses include the '''Griffonian Workers national spirit which increase production and International Revolution national spirit which gives Max Volunteer Force +5 and Subversive Activity cost -25%, allowing Nova Griffonia to assist in the world revolution. Military tree In addition to the usual bonuses offered. The military tree will give Nova Griffon 3 options on how to solve its militia problem. It can expand the militia system which increases recruitable population but gives further decrease in division organization and planning speed. The 2nd choice is to give a middle ground which decreases the recruitable population from Griffon Militias but gives small military bonuses. The 3rd choice is to disband the militia entirely which will remove the recruitable population from Griffon Militias but provides strong military bonuses. Keep in mind each choice's path will give research bonus to a particular land doctrine. The player should plan ahead on which solution they want to the militia problem so they can start research on the appropriate land doctrine. Note the research slot at the end of the army tree is only available if the militias are expanded or disbanded. The research slot won't be available if a middle ground is taken. Technology Politics National spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Material Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. Military Nova Griffonia starts with a military of 57.50k deployed men in 9 divisions, a small air force of 150 early fighters, and a decent sized navy containing 2 battlecruisers, 3 heavy cruisers, 4 light cruisers, and 14 destroyers. Military Staff Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Category:Countries